


paint me indigo as you go

by nominluvbug



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream, We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Mark Lee Graduates NCT Dream, Other, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nominluvbug/pseuds/nominluvbug
Summary: There are times Jisung loved to be the youngest, being pampered and loved by his hyungs...but most of the time he loathed to be itHe loathed to be the youngest.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	paint me indigo as you go

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like you do not like the theme please don't read.
> 
> twitter: [www.twitter.com/nominluvbug](url)  
> cc: [curiouscat.qa/nominluvbug](url)

**“Jaemin-aaaah.”** Jisung loudly hears Jeno’s whines as he approaches his and Jaemin’s room. He could hear Jaemin’s irritated groans. Jisung removes his shoes and places it at the shoe rack before he enters their shared room. He came from practice for a dance show he got casted on. 

**“Jaemin-ah. Please cook for me.”** The scene unfolds in front of him as he opens the door. Jeno using his pleading eyes at Jaemin and Jaemin covering his face with a pillow trying to sleep.

**“Get away, Jeno. I’m sleepy.”** But Jeno was stubborn. Jisung just watches how Jeno would climb up on Jaemin and lays down on him.

Jisung places his bag on the table. He was fresh from practice and was starving. What does Jisung want to eat? He asks himself and opens his cabinet. Ramen? He was not in the mood for it.  _ Samgyetang… _ Jisung salivates at the thought of the chicken soup. 

_ I want to eat samgyetang… _

He frowns remembering he cannot cook. He really does want to eat it but his cooking abilities screams no. 

_ I should order then. _

He frowns again as he realizes it’s 3:00 am. What restaurant that cooks samgyetang would be open right now?  _ None.  _

**“Jaemin-aaaaah please please pretty please?”** Jisung watches how Jeno would snuggle up his face on Jaemin but Jaemin just pushes his face away and smacks it with a pillow.

_ Right… Jaemin hyung! Jaemin hyung can cook for me. _

Jisung walks with light-steps going to the pair. He swallows as the thought of samgyetang comes to his mind. 

**“H-hyung…”** He shyly says. Jaemin pushes Jeno away from his body as the latter was trampling him.

**“What is it, Sungie?”** Jaemin looks at him with concern.

**“Are you hurt?”** He starts checking up on Jisung when Jisung shyly backs away.

**“Uhm… canyoucooksamgyetangformeplease?”** Jisung musters all the courage he has to say the words.

**“What?”** This time it was Jeno speaking. He laughs at Jisung’s way of speaking. Jisung frowns at him and musters all his courage again.

**“Can you cook samgyetang for me?”** Jisung asks him shyly. Jaemin smiles widely and moves away from Jeno.

**“Okay, small baby. You must have been tired from practice.”** Jaemin gets up to wear his slippers.

**“But when I asked you, you said no.”** Jeno crosses his arms like a child.

**“Our baby maknae needs to eat for him to grow, Nono.”** With that Jaemin scurries to leave. Minutes later JIsung could hear some cutting on the kitchen.

**“Unfair.”** Jeno pouts and glares at him.

**“Maknae privilege.”** Jisung then proceeds to stick his tongue out at Jeno.

  
  


**_\--------_ **

**“Hey! I think Renjun should be the first one to be pushed on the pool.”** Haechan suggests. Everyone just laughs at him. Renjun glares at him.

They were in a resort after their concert. They were outside their country and the company decided that it’s best for the boys to relax right now. The pool was located on the 4th floor and their room was on the 18th. They were inside the elevator, busy chatting.

**“Why me? Let the maknae be the first one.”** Renjun smiles evilly at him as everyone agreed to what he said.

**“Yeah. Jisung should be the first.”** Chenle laughs at him. Jisung glares at him. He then turns to Mark who was standing beside him and gives him puppy eyes.

**“Sorry, Jisung-ah.”** He then laughs and gives Jisung a pat on the back. Then the elevator doors open.

Just like what was expected, Jisung was pushed into the pool. He takes it as his hyungs give him a slight push. 

**“Cooooold!!”** Jisung says as he enters the waters. His hyungs just laugh at him as they all enter the pool.

They played at the pool. Splashing each other, doing random races, and other water games. It was all fun. Jisung wishes that the moment never lasts.

**“It’s night guys. We should head up already.”** Mark says. 

**“Let’s play a little more.”** Jisung pouts. He wanted to play more with his hyungs.

**“Sorry, Jisung-ah. We have a flight tomorrow so we cannot stay here for a long time. Jaemin’s back is also hurting so we should head up already.”** Mark explains. His eyes land at Jaemin who was uncomfortably massaging his back.

**“Okay…”** Jisung says while staring at his feet under water.

Everyone exited the pool and grabbed their towels.

**“Hurry. It’s so cold.”** Chenle says all wrapped up in his towel. Jisung can feel the coldness of the breeze. Jisung hurries to find his when he realizes he forgot to bring his. He watches his hyungs all wrapped up in cozy towels. They all walked to the elevator and Jisung was freezing.

**“Where’s your towel?”** Mark asks him.

**“I left mine in my room.”** He says truthfully. 

**“Aigooo, Jisung-ah. What are we gonna do with you?”** He says teasingly and removes his towel and places it on Jisung.

**“How about you, Hyung?”** Mark smiles at him

**“It’s okay. Just a couple floors anyway.”** He simply says.

They all hear the elevator ding and they entered it. The air conditioner for this elevator was on full blast and Jisung felt guilty seeing how Mark would shiver from time. Mark would give him smiles and assure him that he is okay. 

That day, Mark caught a cold.

**_\----------_ **

**“Jisung. Clean up.”** Renjun says at Jisung seeing the different mugs on the dishwasher.

**“Why? Because I’m the youngest?”** He says irritatedly. Renjun raises an eyebrow at him.

**“Because those are your cups. And because one, I cleaned the dorm which was supposed to be YOUR task. And I also washed my clothes together with YOURS because you don’t know how to wash yours.”** Renjun then angrily stomps his foot away from Jisung carrying his and Jisung’s laundry even though he was angry at the younger.

Jisung felt guilty for being mean.

**_\-------_ **

**“Aigooo why did we lose rock,paper, scissors. Now we have to prepare breakfast for the hyungs.”** Chenle whines.

Jisung just laughs and messes Chenle’s hair.

**“You start with the eggs.”** Chenle instructs him. Jisung just nods and grabs a pan. He places it on the stove, places oil, and cracks the egg. He frowns upon seeing the cracked yolk.

**“Why are you frowning?”** Chenle asks him while he focuses on chopping. He pauses and moves to Jisung’s pan.

**“Aigoo Jisung-ah. You have to heat the pan first and the oil before you crack the egg.”** He says as he shakes his head.

**“Move to the side. I’ll do the work.”** Chenle says as he multi-task on different cooking tasks.

**“But that would be too much if you’d work alone. Besides, I lost the bet too.”** Chenle just smiles at him.

**“I’m a legend, remember?”** He says proudly. 

**“Also, you can be my assistant. I guess?”** He says unsure with his statement. 

Chenle began cooking different meals and chopping left and right. Jisung just stood there watching Chenle not wanting to make more mistakes so he just sits there for moral support.

Jisung watched how Chenle was cooking, getting all sweaty from the tasks, teary from the onions, and diligently cooking their hyungs meals while Jisung just sat there thankful for his best friend.

**_\-------_ **

They were now behind-the-scenes shooting for their music video. Jisung watches how his hyungs are playing arm wrestling. Wanting to defeat the brawns of their group, Jeno.

**“Jeno, one day I’ll end you.”** Haechan says. As he finishes wrestling with Jeno. Holding his arm like it was strained from the pressure he exerted.

Jisung just watches with eager eyes as Jeno defeats each and everyone of them.

**“Me too! I want to! I want to! I’ll defeat you in no time.”** JIsung says proudly. 

Everyone watches how his eyes sparkle. Jeno just smiles at the effortless cuteness of their maknae.

Jisung places his hand on Jeno’s and Renjun gives them the sign to wrestle.

Jisung feels the strong pressure on his hand. He bites his lip with all his might trying to move Jeno’s arms but it wouldn’t budge. Jisung tries again this time with more force as he closes his eyes.

Within a span of time, Jisung was able to bring Jeno’s hand to the pin causing Jeno to lose.

**“ I won! I won!”** He proudly says points at Jeno’s arms as his smiles scream victory.

Everyone just watches their maknae making their hearts full of his smiles not having the heart to tell him that Jeno lost on purpose.

**_\----------_ **

Jisung watches as Mark takes his solo shots for the music video. The set was beautifully made with different lights and materials. Jisung sees a neon green light and he was amazed with it. He slowly moves to it.

**“Wah. Pretty.”** He says unbelievably as he watches the bulb with the light. It had glitters on so it was far from what is usual.

_ Just one touch. _

Jisung urges himself. He slowly moves his finger to the glitter bulb and when his finger lightly touches it. The bulb falls on the floor causing it to break.

_ Chenle was right. I have poop hands.  _

Jisung was scared. Everyone must have heard it. He sees Haechan walking towards him. Jisung grew paler and paler as he moved closer.

**“What did you do?”** He asked Jisung. Jisung felt his lungs were knocked off and that his breath was unsteady.

**“I-i didn’t mean to. Haechan hyung I’m scared…”** Jisung says in panic. He holds Haechan’s arm as he sees the set director moving to their place with angry eyes.

**“What did you do?! This one is limited edition!”** He says angrily. He snaps his head toward Jisung.

**“Did you touch it? What did you do?!”** Jisung could feel his heart racing. He feels like he was about to cry.

**“Hey! I’m talking to you!”** The set director grabs Jisung harshly. Jisung feels like his tears were going to fall any moment.

**“He didn’t do it. I hit it accidentally while posing with it.”** Jisung stares at Haechan with wide-eyes.

Haechan just nods and signals Jisung to leave and go to the waiting room.

Jisung just follows silently as he still feels his heart is racing so fast. While he walks away he hears the directors angry sermons to Haechan.

**_\--------_ **

**“You’ll be fine guys.”** Mark says at them as they exited their last concert with Mark. Mark was going to graduate from Dream.

**“I’ll miss you gramps.”** Renjun says jokingly. Mark does not argue with him and gives him a smile.

**“Mark didn’t cry on stage.”** Chenle states as they walk going to their van.

**“He’s so strong. Where is he anyways?”** Jaemin asks.

**“He says we should enter the van first. He went back to pee. Jisung can you check him?”** Jeno instructs him.

**“Why? Because I’m the youngest?”** He asks. He was in a bad mood. He was not in the mood to do anything. Mark is graduating. Mark was going to leave Dream. Jisung hated it. 

Everyone went silent from Jisung’s answer. Jisung realizes that what he said was insensitive and that it made Jeno mad seeing how Jeno’s jaw was clenched right now. Jaemin rubs Jeno’s arm and gives Jisung a smile.

**“You should go.”** He encourages the younger. Jisung takes this as a hint to stay away while Jeno’s mad and looks for Mark who was missing in action.

Jisung walked to the bathroom all sad, angry, and hurt when he hears soft sobs. From the small opening of the bathroom Jisung sees Mark wiping his endless tears as his other hand covers his mouth to prevent him from sobbing loud.

That night, Jisung just silently listened to Mark’s sobs while he patiently waited for him outside.

**_\------------_ **

**“Thank you for supporting us ‘00 liners. We will surely miss you.”** Haechan smiles and waves at the fans. 

Jisung watches as his hyungs give smiles to their fans and shed their tears while they share their last stage.

Jisung just stood there admiring how beautiful the lights fall onto the skins of Jaemin, Haechan, Jeno, and Renjun. The beautiful waves of green slowly moving as fans raised their lightsticks.

He watches how Jaemin closes his eyes as he grasps the scene in front of him. Making sure he won’t forget. He watches how his hyungs smiles were not reaching their eyes. Like they were gonna break in any moment.

Jisung watched how his hyungs struggled to bid good bye.

  
  


**_\---------------_ **

**“Legend out!”** Chenle screams at the microphone as the platform moves slowly down… exiting their last concert together.

It was just him and Jisung now. Chenle removes his microphone and earpiece. He sighs before placing it on the table.

**“This is it, Sungie. My last stage.”** He says with a sad smile.

Jisung stares at the earpiece Chenle left.

He silently takes it and places it in his pocket.

He watched how his best friend said his silent farewell.

**_\----------_ **

Jisung enters the dorms. The old dorms in which it has the noisy dream members bickering about the smallest things.Jisung stares at the empty room. He remembers how Jeno, Chenle, Haechan, and him would play endless games on that sofa. He remembers how Jaemin and Renjun would cuddle him while they watched movies.

He now stares at the different parts of the dorm. From Jeno’s room, Renjun’s, even his and Jaemin’s shared room. How each and every inch of their room had a lingering memory of him and his hyungs.

  
  


Jisung felt bitter. 

How he witnessed all his hyungs bid farewell… and how he was all alone right now.

He hated it. He hated each and every part of it. 

**“I hate being the youngest.”**

_ He hated being the youngest. _

He hated watching everyone go.

He hated how slowly each and everyone were gone.

He hated that he was all alone.

He hated that he misses his hyungs.

He misses his hyungs that it hurts so much…

**_So much_ **

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [www.twitter.com/nominluvbug](url)  
> cc: [curiouscat.qa/nominluvbug](url)


End file.
